powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grieshor
This character is also known as the famed paleontologist scientist,Louis Brenton Solario. This article is about an/a villain on Power Rangers Equestrian Force Grieshor is a humanoid dinosaur and the main antagonist on the Power Rangers Equestrian Force. He is a de jure reptillian leader of his armies (second only to Whirlviro). Appearance However, his head and faces are apparently similar to Mesogog at a young adult age. His hands were raptor-like but were slightly human but often wore fingerless gloves to keep himself warm. His armor-like scales were virtually dense,tough and can enable to withstand any attacks and physical ones. His eyes are somewhat green and yellowish, when provokes his eyes were reptillian slit, as well as anger. Depictions in the TV Series A Big Bad In The Upcoming Series and a new Mesogog. History He's once Dr. Louis B. Solirio, who's dreaming of creating of finding a cure that will any incurable ailments, even alzheimer's disease. But in order to make his grandeur a success, He secretly begins to salvages all of the works that Anton Mercer and his partner,Tommy Oliver,wounded up behind during the last year battle with a creature, Mesogog. Ironically enough, he found the notes of which that anton first instruction of the formula which transformed him into the terrible creature. Although he didn't notices the consequential side-effects of which he didn't see, his research proven him with a useful help of the notes. But when he secretly confiscates all of his work and data that Anton left behind, he beginning to reverse-engineer of creating a perfect cure and only hope that the serum is a success. But when test on the formula on himself, the serum works, but he didn't even notice that his skin begins to have a little part of his scale that grew right behind back and begin to transform him into humanoid dinosaur hybrid. Confused and twisted, he begins to find the remedy of the antidote and eventually succeed of founding it and only to keep it preserve in the fridge. Upon learning about learning about the 8 meteorite, which believe that he can be free from his Louis and his other ponified alter ego, Prince Solaris, he sent an endless waves of Travio Droids and the other experiments to cover his tracks and to ensures of his creation-turned-master known as WhirlVirio of being responsible making sure of 'restore' humanities into perfection. Powers & Abilities Although he's an efficient fighter at hand-to-hand combat, he instead utilizes his intelligences and his cunning skills to become a formidable opponent. First Form * Dinosaur Physiology * Super Strength * Psionic Beam * Enhanced Intelligence * Equid Control * Dark Plasma Combat * Energy Absorption * Energy Blast * Zocato Power * Planet Strike As Dark Dragon Ranger * Dark Scale Razor - this power which can projects out a spiky barrage of dark purplish dragon scale-like projectiles. * Talon Flame Of Darkness - this elusive power can even projects a purple lightning at his opponents in the distance. * Dark Judgements - a dangerous technique which can raise hone his power up to the highest and does even send his opponents tremble if provoked. * Dark Dragon Roar '''- this attack can launch out a powerful soundwave that powerful enough to break even the most toughest and thickest walls. Second Form/Final Form * '''Super-Human Strength * Clubbed Tail * Radiation Beam Emission * 'Training Regiment ' ''' * Ionkinetic Combat * Dark Beam Emission: He can blast a darkish purple energy out from his hands. Arsenals * Claws * Dark Draconian Saber * Dark Draco Knight Shield * 'Dark Draco Curved Sword ' Notes * His hatred and fear of humanity seems to be akin to Master Xandred. * His obsession of acquiring the Enermeteors seems to share a lot similarity with Mesogog with the dino gems. * Like most villains, he is a no-nonsense villain and a very second dinosaur villain(second only to Mesogog)to ever often to grow without ever having uses a machines and does share the attributes like Dr. Curtis Conners with the Lizard and Bruce Banner with the Hulk and Norman Osborn with the Green Goblin and Harry Osborn as the New Goblin. * Like de jure villain like Emperor Grumm and any villain's second-in command in Power Rangers series, Grieshor's fierce loyalty to Whirlviro is kind of personal and while most of them though he is talking to himself(although Louis accidently created him due to the serum). * Unlike his sentai counterpart, Lord Griese,who tempt of destroying humanity with Grievenom, he does a homage of him of finding the cure. * His fearsome ranger form have somehow had a bearing resemblance to Lord Drakkon's ranger appearances and adding the Phantom Beast's king's appearances to boot. * See Also * Mesogog - Power Rangers Dino Thunder Counterpart '' * Lord Drakkon - ''Power Rangers Hyper Reality Counterpart * Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Main PR Villains Category:Update Template Category:2018 Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Equestrian Force Category:Main Villain Category:Antagonists Category:2019 Category:Article stubs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:New Generation Category:Dino Thunder (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE) Category:Good turns Evil Category:PR Villains Category:Human Category:American-Exclusive Category:Stubs Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Purple Ranger Category:Reptile-themed PR Rangers